


Everything you need to know about playing guitar.

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: :), Author does not know how to play guitar, Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Guitars, I'm writing this when I should be doing make up work, Julie Molina is amazing, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Romance, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), based on a tumblr prompt, juke fluff, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Julie needs to learn how to play guitar for a school assignment, so she gets Luke to help teach her.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 17





	Everything you need to know about playing guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to play guitar, so I locked up "how to guitar" on the internet. So I am so sorry if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Anyway I hope that you enjoy this story.

Julie Molina walked into the garage that had become the phantoms studio. She was looking for Luke. They had a new teacher in music class at school, Mrs. Harrison was off on maternity leave.

Mrs. Smith, the new teacher had decided that she needed to leave her mark on the music program and it’s not like Julie really had a problem with that, but the way she decided to do that was that all of the students would all have to learn to play guitar.

The instrument that Mrs. Smith specializes in.

And the instrument that Julie did not.

But she did know someone who did.

That is why she was seeking out Luke, to ask him to help her.

* * *

“Hey Luke” Julie called out, after she entered the garage “I need your help.”

Then Luke suddenly popped up in front of her.

“Hi Julie. What do you need?” Luke asked her.

“Can you teach me how to play guitar? The new music teacher is requiring us to learn and I do not want to ask my dad to pay for lessons if I do not need to.” she said.

“Yeah, of course I would love to help you.” Luke said, excited about the prospect of spending more time with Julie and sharing one of his favorite hobbies with her.

Julie jumped up and down in excitement “Ok, great.”

* * *

Luke got out two of his guitars, one for him to play and one for Julie to play. She was now able to touch them, like she was able to touch him and the rest of the band.

“Ok Julie, which guitar do you want to use?”

“Hmmm” Julie said thinking about the question “that one.” she said, pointing at the one she wanted.

“Ok, here you go.” Luke said, handing her the guitar.

* * *

The first thing that Luke did was tell her what the different parts of a guitar are. Julie already knew what a few of them were, but Luke did teach her a few things about guitars.

Then he taught her how to hold the guitar, to do this Luke put her hands over Julies, she tried to forget the way her heart fluttered when he did it.

The guitar was already tuned so Luke did not need to do that, but he showed her how to it because that is something that she would need to know.

After he did that he taught Julie how to hold the guitar pick.

“Julie, dinner is ready.” her dad called her.

Julie got up and turned to Luke saying

“Can we continue this tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. Its not like I have anything else to do.” Luke replied.

* * *

They practiced every day and eventually Julie was able to play it at school.

When her teacher complimented her she said 

“Thank you, I had a great teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you like this, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
